five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All in Jesster
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Characters in the story Jesster - Main character. She wants to prove that just because she isn't an animatronic she can do great things. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica - Support role. They're all super friendly. Mangle - Mangle plays a major role in this, thus starting the whole story. Pluff - Pluff makes a minor appearance, but doesn't talk. Balloon Boy - Balloon Boy is messing with the Toys and re-wiring them into not doing the usual. Lindsay - Lindsay makes a large appearance, but she's out to kill Jesster this time. Foxy - Foxy, like Lindsay, is out to kill Jesster. Sapella - Sapella plays a large role, trying to stop everyone from killing each other. The Story Chapter One: No time to Clown Around It's an early 1 AM, night guard on duty. Third night in a row for that man. Suddenly, a big slicing sound came from the office and awoke everyone. "What in the name of Freddy was that?" Jesster called down to the office. "Oh nothing much! Compared what I shall do to you." Lindsay laughed as she pushed the dead guard's body along into the kitchen. Pluff is there, patiently waiting in the kitchen, ready to eat some of the soon-to-be-cooked guard body. But before he can do that, Balloon Boy appears behind him, and re-wires him like a flashlight. "What are YOU doing, BALLOON BORING?" Lindsay snapped, knocking him out of the kitchen. Lindsay soon re-wires Pluff to normal, but after she does that, she pulls out her chainsaw, and slices him in half. "W-w-why??!" Sapella was watching the entire time. She quickly bursts into crying. Mangle soon drops down behind Sapella, calming her down slightly. "It's going to be all right..." Mangle said, stroking the broken, but somewhat smooth tail on Sapella's back. Lindsay soon began eating the dead guard, as if nothing was near. Foxy's signature tune suddenly rang out through the pizzeria, as Foxy came out. "H-h-hey guys." He says, barely making sure his voice box doesn't break. This is no game. This is Freddy's place. Chapter Two: Show on High It's a few hours after Pluff was sliced, and it's time for the toys to perform as the kids arrive. It was going perfectly fine.. Until... "Hey! Get off that!" Came a snap from the Prize Courner. "No matey, it's mine!" Yelled Foxy. "LET GO OF IT OR YE HAS TO WALK THE PLANK!" Foxy tosses Sapella to the wall. Sapella gets up, angry. "Why can't we stop fighting? I liked you Foxy, more than you know. And then you go and do this, and end up in a spree of killing. Now, it's payback time." Sapella clutches her right, animatronic hand into a fist, but is stopped by Jesster, who threw a Freddy Fazbear head at her, stopping it. "Sapella! Foxy! What's going on?" Jesster said, puzzled and concerned as she closed in. Sapella walks away, ashamed to calm down. "Nothing lassie, just me anger kickin' in on me back now." Foxy replied, telling the truth. Jesster coughs for a second. "OK, so let me get this straight... You don't li-" "I used to like her, yes!" Foxy interrupted. Jesster looks at the stage, as Mangle wraps around her, but whispers into Foxy's ear, "She's tricking you..." Foxy's eyes go red, and he storms off. Jesster gulps as Mangle then surrounds her fully, and pushes her to the floor as the show goes on at the stage. Category:Stories